


Matt's Introduction

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [42]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Brothers, Family, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux meets his brother's boyfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matt's Introduction

Hux closed his eyes to try and stop the headache that was starting to build. He lifted up a hand, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Brother..." he murmured.

"He's nice to me," Techie murmured, looking down at the ground.

"But why him of all people?" Techie shrugged and Hux groaned and threw his head back. "Techie..."

"Please don't be mean to him?"

Hux looked at his little brother, clenching his jaw briefly before forcing himself to relax. "Fine," he said. He sighed as his brother hugged him, returning the gesture before sending him away. He looked back at Matt then, raising an eyebrow. "Well?"

"I care about him," Matt mumbled.

"If he comes to harm I will kill you."

"...sure."

Hux smiled, dismissing the radar technician.


End file.
